


Go Away

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Jisung and Jihoon are siblings, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Jihoon loves his brother Jisung dearly, but can't stand his brother's boyfriend Minhyun.He reflects on that as well on his complex feelings towards his best friend, Woojin.





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I... tried going somewhere style wise, lol. Thank you to my friend @arabmorgan for her valued opinion on this piece before I published it <3

“Is there a particular reason you don’t like him?”

Jihoon bites his lower lip, and frowns. He crosses his legs, and sinks in deeper in the chair, appreciating its comfort. He sighs, and looks up at the ceiling, as if words answering his friend’s question were going to appear there. Obviously, nothing happens, so Jihoon finds himself forced to put words by himself on his feelings.

“Not really. He’s never done anything wrong, nor has he ever acted badly towards me or my brother.”

His eyes don’t leave the ceiling, so he hears more than he sees his friend chuckle.

“So are you just envious that your brothers pays attention to him more than he does with you?”

Jihoon nods absent-mindlessly.

“I guess? Ever since he came into our lives, my brother is never here for me anymore.”

“Do you wanna talk about how it all happened, from the beginning?”

“… Sure.”

 

 

_Jihoon didn’t know his brother was attracted to men. He had seen him with girls when he was younger, then with women as he got older, but never with men. Come to think of it, maybe Jisung had visited men, but had not invited them in their home. That was probably it._

_Jihoon kind of blamed Jisung regarding that, though, because he himself didn’t know it was okay to be attracted to men until Minhyun came into their lives. Jihoon had always wondered about the kind of girls he liked, with a feeling in the back of his mind that he merely found all the girls who liked him nice, but nothing else._

_What added to his confusion was the fact that ever since he was a kid, he had wondered about his feelings for his best friend, Woojin. But with no same sex relationships as models in his life, Jihoon hadn’t been able to put a word on what he felt until he had seen his brother with his boyfriend._

 

_Jihoon was in his room, minding his own business, when he had felt like getting a glass of water. He had almost stepped inside the living room when he had caught bits and pieces of a conversation that he was pretty sure was intimate. Without even thinking, Jihoon had hid, and gulped down when recognizing the voice of a friend of his brother. It wasn’t any friend, it was a male friend Jisung had met in university and that Jihoon had met a couple times because he was often meeting with Jisung._

_That rendered their conversation all the more private, and while part of him wanted to crawl back to his room, the other part was curious._ _When he had almost come in the living room, Minhyun had just asked Jisung his thoughts on same sex relationships, and whether he thought they were okay or not._

“ _Of course it’s okay to like someone from the same gender!” Jisung answered cheerfully, “Love is love,” he added, and Jihoon could hear the smile in his voice._

_There was a pause, and Minhyun talked again, quietly._

“ _I like you.”_

_Jihoon’s eyes widened. He stopped breathing, and almost choked when he heard his brother’s reply._

“ _I like you too,” Jisung was just as quiet, and Jihoon felt dizzy._

“ _I mean-” Minhyun said, and he gasped when Jisung climbed on his lap, arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders._

“ _I know what you mean,” Jisung breathed, “kiss me?”_

“ _I thought you’d never ask.”_

 

_Jihoon risked glancing at the pair, and felt sick to his stomach seeing his brother sitting on Minhyun, busy kissing him like it was their last day together. Their moans were unbearable. Jisung said “I love you” out loud, prompting Minhyun to answer almost immediately “I love you too, so much” before bringing him back for a messy kiss. It was at that moment Jihoon went back to his room, closing his door and locking it. He regretted being curious._

 

 

“Why did you feel disgusted?”

Jihoon interrupts his story, looking at his friend.

“You mentioned feeling disgusted when they confessed to each other and started kissing.”

“Oh. Yeah, I did. It was… it was misplaced jealousy, I believe. I couldn’t believe that guy I didn’t know loved my brother, and that, worst, my brother loved him back. I didn’t know at all, I felt betrayed.”

“Betrayed?”

“My brother and I have always been very close, since we didn’t have our parents like most kids do. Even if it was personal, I always told him everything, and he did the same… except for Minhyun. I never knew about Minhyun until they started dating and my brother admitted they were together.”

“Could it be that because this time, it was a man he was dating, he didn’t want to scare you?”

“I wish he had told me. I… also like men, and I think it would’ve helped me knowing he did too.”

“It’s too late now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Where was I? Ah, yes, they started dating...”

 

 

_The same day the confession happened, Minhyun stayed over at their apartment. During dinner, it was obvious to Jihoon that the couple felt anxious about telling him, not knowing that Jihoon had overheard them earlier. His brother’s jokes were even less funny than usual, and Jihoon’s foul mood probably didn’t help Minhyun who looked very uncomfortable. Dinner ended to everyone’s relief, and Jisung told Minhyun that he could use shower first. It was obvious that it was a scheme to talk to Jihoon, but Jihoon let it happen._

 

“ _My Jihoonie!” Jisung exclaimed as they sat on the couch. He hugged Jihoon tightly, and Jihoon pushed him away as gently as possible._

“ _Don’t hug me,” he grumbled, and Jisung’s eyebrows dropped._

“ _Are you feeling sick?”_

“ _I’m a grown ass man, I don’t need your hugs,” Jihoon mumbled, looking down at his lap._

_Jisung shook his head, and he brushed Jihoon’s fringe to kiss his forehead._

“ _Even grown ass men need affection, you big baby.”_

_Jihoon frowned, and pouted. This made Jisung smile, and he took hold of Jihoon’s hands._

“ _Can I tell you a secret?”_

“ _What is it?”_

“ _I’m in love-” Jisung started._

“ _-with Minhyun,” Jihoon finished for him._

_Jisung’s eyes widened._

“ _How did you know?”_

“ _Did you even realize how you two were during dinner? It was awkward as fuck.”_

_Jisung blushed violently, and Jihoon sighed. He initiated a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Jisung’s shoulders._

“ _Are you happy?” Jihoon whispered, and Jisung nodded._

“ _It’s just the beginning, but I’m the happiest,” Jisung whispered back, hiding his face in Jihoon’s neck._

“ _Then I’m happy too,” Jihoon lied, tightening his embrace. “You really love him that much?”_

_Jisung nodded._

“ _Sorry I didn’t tell you before, I was… I wasn’t sure if it was reciprocal, so I didn’t want to get ahead of myself. I would’ve been heart-broken if it was one-sided.”_

 

_Jisung was warm against his chest, and because they were so close, Jihoon could actually feel his erratic heartbeats. Jihoon sighed inwardly, seeing as Jisung was obviously a hundred percent sincere about his feelings for Minhyun._

“ _It’s fine,” Jihoon lied, again, surprising himself with how easy it was. “You should join him, I think he went in your room.”_

_Jisung hugged him with a happy noise, and kissed his forehead again._

“ _You’re the best little brother,” he smiled affectionately, and Jihoon stuck out his tongue. Jisung got up, and so did Jihoon._

“ _I’ll go to the bathroom first, and then you can have it. We won’t go to the living room tonight so if you wanna watch a movie on the TV or play video games that’s fine!”_

_Jihoon nodded._

“ _Good night.”_

“ _Night night, Jihoonie!”_

 

_Jihoon settled in front of his Playstation after his shower, until he was too tired to keep his eyes open enough. He turned off all the lights, checked that all doors and windows were closed, and got into his comfortable bed. He closed his eyes, feeling a little more peaceful. But that state of mind didn’t remain for very long, for when he heard the bed creaking in the room next to his, his eyes shot wide open. He tried not to listen, but he could make out muffled voices on top of those insufferable bed noises, and he got angry again. It had barely been a few hours and yet that guy dared touch his brother in such ways already? He angrily grabbed his earphones and put on music, sleep forgotten._

 

_Jihoon could not explain his resentment towards Minhyun with factual reasons, it was simply physical. Obviously, it was his brother who was dating him, but nevertheless Jihoon had to put up with Minhyun’s presence in their apartment a lot more than he would’ve liked. It was almost as if Minhyun lived there, seeing as Jihoon saw him at least half the week. He hoped that this was just because the couple was in their honeymoon phase, but six or seven months into their relationship, it was the same._

 

_Jihoon had somehow never walked on Jisung and his exes whenever they made out or else, but with Minhyun, it seemed like a curse. A month had barely passed that he had seen them make out on the couch three times, and each month came with its new embarrassing moments. One time as he merely wanted to ask his brother what they would have for dinner, he didn’t bother checking what was going inside the room as the door was wide open, and he was met with a shirtless Jisung and pantless Minhyun kissing. He had promptly closed the door and gone back into his own room, feeling dirty._

_Another time, he was supposed to go over at Woojin’s; he had been getting ready, but his brother and his boyfriend had apparently thought he was already gone because they were on the couch, Jisung shirtless and Minhyun left in his boxers as they kissed and moaned words of love to each other. Jisung had apologized and promised they’d take this to his room and never on the couch anymore, but Jihoon had just felt incredibly angry. Minhyun had been obviously embarrassed and ashamed, but Jisung had comforted him. Jihoon had left, stomping._

 

 

“I didn’t even feel at home anymore,” Jihoon says, bitterly. “He was always there, and it was never my brother and I on our own anymore.”

“Did it get better?” his friends asks.

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head, “because a year into their relationship, Minhyun asked Jisung if he could move in, and my brother said yes.”

“But he did ask you if you were okay with it, right?”

“He did, but how was I supposed to say no? I’ve always lived with my brother, and I don’t earn money yet so I can’t move out. This apartment is important to me, and yet Minhyun… he crashed in. He moved in a good six months after asking my brother, and he’s been living with us ever since.”

“I see. You can keep going.”

 

 

_Jihoon eventually got used to Minhyun living with them, not that he liked him any better now. His brother seemed completely and fully in love with him, and it was obvious that Minhyun felt the same. He’s so invasive, Jihoon would think to himself, first stealing my brother, and now even stealing my home._

_Jihoon didn’t think it could get worse, and yet, on his brother and his boyfriend’s third year anniversary, something happened that yet again changed many things. Jihoon had slept at Woojin and came back in the afternoon following the anniversary, only to find Minhyun sleeping on Jisung’s lap on the couch, while a drama played on the TV._

“ _He fell asleep earlier, he was feeling really tired,” Jisung whispered, caressing Minhyun’s hair with his free hand, the right one. Jihoon noticed that his left hand held one of Minhyun’s hands, and the whole scene looked too cute for him not to feel sick._

“ _How was Woojin?” Jisung asked, quietly._

“ _He was fine, nothing special. How was last night?”_

“ _Really amazing,” Jisung smiled, and Jihoon faked a smile._

“ _I’ll go shower,” Jihoon said, and Jisung hummed. They shared a hug, and then saw each other again for dinner._

 

“ _Jihoon, we have something to tell you before we have dinner,” Jisung spoke up, playing with his hands nervously._

“ _Yeah?”_

_Jihoon watched as the couple exchanged a look, and Jisung cleared his throat._

“ _Minhyun and I are engaged.”_

_Jihoon’s jaw dropped. Jisung gulped down nervously, and Minhyun seemed so anxious he could barely breathe, let alone talk._

“ _He proposed yesterday night, and I said yes, so he is my fiancé now, and I’m his fiancé.”_

_Jihoon’s eyes then fell on the matching gold bands Jisung and Minhyun were wearing on their left ring finger, and coughed._

“ _When… when’s the wedding?” he articulated, still dumbfounded._

“ _We haven’t talked about the specificities yet,” Minhyun spoke up, for the first time tonight. “But I believe Jisung and I both want something private, with friends and families. I’m… I’m honored and delighted already to know that we’ll be husbands in a few months.”_

_Jisung went “aww” at his declaration, and got up to hug him. Minhyun hugged him back, and Jihoon didn’t feel hungry anymore. After their hug, Jisung sat back and started serving the dinner._

 

“ _That said, Jihoon, would you be my witness?” Jisung said as they were eating, and Jihoon choked on his rice._

“ _Why me?”_

“ _Because you’re my dearest little brother and because you’re you and I wouldn’t have anyone else take on that role,” Jisung said, obviously happy, and Jihoon frowned._

“ _Well, yes then...”_

_Jisung smiled at him, and went “oh!!”, as if he had suddenly realized something. Both Minhyun and Jihoon looked at him quizzically._

“ _I just realized that now you two are brothers-in-law! That’s so funny!”_

_Minhyun glanced hesitantly at Jihoon, who glared at him, and he laughed nervously._

“ _Ye-yeah...”_

_Fuck you, Jihoon thought._

 

 

“And now, this is where you are, a few days away from your brother’s wedding and still resenting his husband.”

“They’re not married yet.”

“It’s just as if they were. What are you gonna do?”

“I’m attending, but...”

“But?”

Jihoon blushes at that, and his friend raises a brow.

“There is a but?”

“I’m supposed to have a plus one and I don’t have anyone.”

“Why not Woojin?”

“I wish,” Jihoon sighs dreamily, “but I don’t… I don’t think he’s gay. Or bi. Or whatever, attracted to men. He’s been a lady man ever since we were in kindergarten, and I’ve seldom seen him without a girlfriend.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask. You can ask him to come as your friend, and then maybe see how it goes during the evening and make a move.”

“I don’t see myself destroying our friendship over my feelings...”

“But it’s eating you, isn’t it? You said so yourself, that you’ve had those feelings forever. You’ve been hurting seeing him with all those girls, so why not try? At least to get it out. Maybe he won’t feel the same, but if he properly rejects you, it might help you move on.”

“… Okay. I’ll do that. Thank you for listening.”

“Sure, feel free to talk to me again if it helps!”

* * *

As he watches Jisung and Minhyun exchange a passionate kiss of love once they have been declared husbands, Jihoon can’t help but grab onto one of Woojin’s hands. Woojin smiles at him, teasingly, and actually circles his waist with his free hand while he keeps Jihoon’s hand in his own. Jihoon cuddles up to him, and lets himself enjoy the warmth and perfume of his best friend slash crush.

The ceremony went well and now it’s time for dinner. Jihoon is sitting on Jisung’s right, and next to Jihoon is Woojin. It wouldn’t have happened but it’s a good thing Jihoon doesn’t have to be sitting next to his now official brother-in-law, or else he can’t guarantee there wouldn’t have been an accident. Dinner goes well too, Jihoon chatting mostly with Woojin because Jisung and Minhyun are busy making heart eyes at each other.

 

Before the dessert, the guests request that Minhyun and Jisung dance together, and Jihoon almost facepalms seeing how giggly they look together. Gradually, more guests join, and Jihoon is happily stuffing his face with more food when someone grabs his arm.

“Come on, we’re going too!” Woojin said with enthusiasm.

Jihoon has barely time to swallow his mouthful that he’s dragged by his best friend on the dance floor, among the other pairs and couples. Jihoon blushes violently at how close they are, his hands around Woojin’s shoulders as Woojin has circled his waist, and he gulps down with difficulty noticing their slight height difference and how attractive it is that Woojin is taller and bulkier than he is.

“I think it’s the first time we’re dancing like this,” Woojin jokes, and he looks very happy. Woojin always looks happy anyway, in contrast with Jihoon who frowns too easily.

“Shut up,” Jihoon mumbles, as red as a tomato by now as they’re slow dancing to the rhythm of some damn cheesy romantic song his brother and his husband love karaokeing at home like the damn fools that they are.

“You look cute,” Woojin compliments, and it’s coming out of nowhere and Jihoon feels like he’s going to fall in surprise. As on cue, Woojin hugs him tighter, and Jihoon goes as far as resting his head on Woojin’s shoulder, hiding his flushed face from him that way.

“And you look handsome,” Jihoon mumbles, making Woojin laugh.

Jihoon remains in his arms for as long as the song lasts.

 

They separate from each other, but keep holding hands as they go back to their seats for the dessert. Jisung sends him a knowing look that Jihoon chooses to ignore. Jihoon huffs as Minhyun and Jisung are feeding each other the wedding cake, but chokes on air as Woojin presents a spoon before his mouth.

“Open wide!” he grins, his teeth shining.

“No-”

Jihoon tries to protest but Woojin merely spoon feeds a first time, then a second, so Jihoon gives up and lets himself get fed.

“My turn now!”

“Are you four...” Jihoon frowns, and yet he reciprocates his best friend’s actions, trying to ignore how handsome and sexy Woojin looks with his pushed back hair and suit, and how his moans of pleasure about how delicious the cake sound so lewd. Next to them, Jisung and Minhyun are kissing again, and Jihoon feels envious.

 

The eldest members from families leave around midnight, but all of the friends of both grooms are more than ready to party, and it’s only around 3am that Jihoon manages to leave the dance floor, Woojin close to him. They’ve had a lot of alcohol, and Jihoon is feeling light-headed. He’s not drunk yet, thought, and neither is Woojin.

The space that was rented for the wedding party happens to have a balcony, and they head there together. Because of the alcohol and the dancing, they’re not cold yet, but they lean on the barrier, close to each other.

“Jihoon?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

Jihoon is suddenly wide awake, and his eyes lock with Woojin’s shining ones. Jihoon feels afraid, and his heart is thumping loudly in his chest.

“What is it?”

“I… tonight made me realize something, something I’ve kept to myself for years, maybe for as long as we’ve known each other. I’ve always liked you, but I thought it was just close friendship – and I know there’s a bit of that in my feelings, but there’s more. Seeing you so cute and handsome tonight made my heart flutter, and as we were dancing and eating together, I thought to myself: this is what I want. Your brother and his husband look so unbelievably happy and in love with each other, and I… I think I want something like that with you. You’ve always been by my side, more than anyone else, and I… I wanna try.”

Jihoon faints.

 

He’s woken up minutes after by Woojin calling his name and patting his cheek, and he feels even dizzier than before.

“Woojin?” he calls out, weakly, “I just had the weirdest dream, you were confessing to me-”

“Err, that, uh, wasn’t a dream. It happened three minutes ago and then you passed out. Are you okay?”

Jihoon screeches and hides his face. His heart is beating so loudly he feels like it’s going to come out of his chest, and he can barely breathe.

“Jihoonie, calm down, calm down, please.”

Woojin sounds alarmed, but Jihoon feels so stressed there are tears welling up in his eyes.

“No, no, no, please don’t cry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Do you mean it,” Jihoon asks, the first tears rolling up on his cheeks. “Did you mean it when you said you love me?”

It’s Woojin’s turn to turn as red as brick.

“I… I didn’t...” Woojin starts, but he interrupts himself as he sees that starting his sentence like this isn’t a good idea. “I meant it, I really love you!!” he almost shouts, and Jihoon blinks.

“I love you too,” he sobs, and Woojin hugs him against him tightly, letting him cry on his chest. He rocks Jihoon gently, making him wail all the more, and several minutes pass before Jihoon can calm down.

"Look at you, you ruined your make-up,” Woojin teases him gently, taking out tissues from a pocket to wipe Jihoon’s face and let him blow his nose. “But it’s okay, you still look unbelievably pretty,” he adds, grinning with that smile of his Jihoon adores.

“Can you kiss me?” Jihoon asks, quietly, and Woojin leans in for a deep, loving kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“Can you do that again?” Jihoon says, and Woojin does so, tenderly.

 

Once they’re satisfied, they sit side by side, still on the balcony. Jihoon rests his head on Woojin’s shoulder, and they hold hands tightly.

“So now what?” Woojin says.

“We’re boyfriends?” Jihoon says, hopeful.

“Yeah, I knew about that part already,” Woojin answers, obviously trying to sound casual but failing. Jihoon squeals and kisses his shoulder.

“I received a phone call earlier, I just got scouted by the company I wanted to integrate,” Jihoon says, slowly. “They said my resume is interesting and I got boosted by my teachers from the acting school, so I’ll soon become an actor. I can’t wait to move out, I can’t stand being at home and seeing Minhyun.”

Woojin laughs at that.

“Maybe we should live together? My apartment is lonely and big enough.”

Jihoon hums.

“That sounds good. What about your job?”

“I may be getting an overseas mission in the US in a few months,” Woojin says, and the pride in his tone makes Jihoon happy.

“Congratulations,” Jihoon says, kissing his nose. “Okay, I’ll look into moving with you.”

Woojin cuddles him, and Jihoon grins.

 

He’s ready for the start of his new life with his boyfriend.


End file.
